Meu novo colega de trabalho capitulo 1
by Frittells771
Summary: Terminei com meu namorado, agora arranjei um emprego e conheci uma outra pessoa, acho que me apaixonei pelo loiro errado.
1. Chapter 1

Meu novo colega de trabalho - Capítulo 1

Acabei de terminar com meu namorado e preciso esquece-lo de um jeito ou outro. Não é minha culpa se ele foi atras de uma vadia.

enfim, arranjei novo trabalho, nova casa, novo bla bla bla. Está muito estranho aqui pra mim, ja que estou sem ele.

Não gostei muito desse novo trabalho novo, não me relacionava com ninguem, talvez por causa do meu jeitinho gay, sei la.

Na minha segunda semana naquele negócio chato, estava indo almoçar e vejo meu chefe conversando com uma coisa... uma coisa um pouco menor que eu, loiro, lindo, gostoso, delicia. Ok, parei, vou perder o controle assim.

Ja na hora do almoço, não conhecia nada na cidade, pior que aquelas avós que nao sabem nem em que pais está, sabe?

De repente aquele loiro vem em minha direção e começo tremedeira

_Oi, você é novo aqui? Parece estar perdido, estou certo? - fala o loiro rindo

_Oi , estou sim- eu com minha cara de idiota

_ Ah me desculpe, sou jensen, prazer. - " o nome da minha falta de respiração é jensen" pensei antes de responder.

_Sou Jared, prazer.

_Então, ja que você é o perdido aqui, vamos almoçar juntos?- eu envergonhado concordei, obvio

Ao conhece-lo mais percebi que nós tinhamos tudo quase parecido, como uma pessoa linda, gostosa... Tenho que parar com isso, enfim, como laguem igual oo Jensen irá me notar?

_Já está na hora de voltarmos ao trabalho, nos vemos amanhã, ok? - Disse Jensen

_ok, vamos então- eu tentando disfarçar a meio que "tristeza"

Após varias semanas ficamos muito amigos, ok, eu queria mais que aquilo mais era estranho saber que aquele loiro não era casado ou estava em um relacionamento... melhor para mim.

No almoço fiquei esperando o Jen - dei esse apelido carinhoso para ele - mas nada dele dar as caras. Nos dias seguintes nada também e começo a me preucupar.

No meio do trabalho, chato meu que eu nem sei por que ainda estou lá, recebi um sms do Jen

"Jays, desculpa mesmo, tive que viajar para ver meus pais, ta afim de ir jantar hoje?".

Fazer o que, né? eu não iria recusar aquele convite, marcamos para comer um lanche ás 21:00.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Meu Colega de Trabalho - Capítulo 2

Já era 20:00 e eu ainda tinha que parar na casa da minha prima para entregar fraldas para o bebe dela. Quando cheguei em casa ja era 20:35, fui correndo tomar um banho e peguei qualquer roupa, nem deu tempo de eu arrumar meu cabelo ja era 21:00. Sai as pressas e Jen me ligou perguntando se eu iria ai eu respondi que estava atrasado.

Chegando lá, Jen estava com uma criança, fiquei assustado.

_Oi Jensen, desculpe meu atraso - falei olhando para aquele pirralho brincando com um carrinho.

_Não foi nada Jays

_Quem é esse?

_ Ah, esse é meu filho...

_SÉRIO? - olhei para o menino como se eu tivesse uma tonelada na boca :O

_Sim, por que você está tão surpreso?

_Ah, nada não é que você não tinha me falado dele, é a sua cara..

_Obrigado, é que na viagem descubri que tinha esse menino

_ Aata, enetendi, como ele se chama?

_Dexter

_A ta..

Nunca pensei que essa criatura fosse filho do Jensen, eu pensei em ter o Jensen só pra mim e não queria uma criança pra atrapalhar nosso relacionamento mas o Jensen nem sabe que eu sou gay, é não tenho nenhum tipo de chances com ele.

_Jared, espera - diz Jensen - aonde você vai?

_Vou embora, perdi o apetite.

_Mas você vai embora assim sem nem se despedir de mim?

_é que agora me bateu um desanimo.

_Espera que eu preciso conversar com você.

_Está bem. O que tem pra me dizer?

_Bom... antes de te falar, queria pedir desculpas por não tem te contado antes, tenho vergonha disso

_Tudo bem Jen, pode falar

_ E-eu sou... gay - Jensen abaixou a cabeça meio desanimado enquanto seu filho olhava também surpreso para ele.

_Jensen... fique calmo - olhei com um sorriso

_É que Jared, sempre que eu falo isso para um amigo meu, ele fica com vergonha e eu perco contato com ele, então se você for fazer isso mesmo pode ir, já estou acustumado mesmo.

_Não Jensen, não vou sair, sei muito bem pelo o que você passa, também sou gay - Jen olhou para mim muito feliz e ao mesmo tempo surpreso

_Papai?... pai...? - Ficou chamando o menino enquanto Jensen ficava olhando surpreso pra mim

_Oi filho? - respondeu Jensen depois de um tempo

_Posso ir na casa da mamãe? é aqui perto, assim vocês podem conversar melhor - disse o filho envergonhado, eu fiquei rindo discretamente

_OK filho, mas toma cuidado, ok?

_Ta bom pai, Tchau Jared

_Tchau - Falei com um sorriso disfarçado, pois o pirralho tava indo embora, agora era apenas eu e o meu lindo Jen

_Jared, eu sou gay, mas não que eu queria ter alguma cosa com você, não quero estragar nossa amizade

O ? Meu mundo acabou, não acredito, agora que eu estava quase conseguindo o Jensen "inteiro" para mim

_Jared? Jaared? JAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEDD? - assustei com o Jensen gritando comigo pois eu demorei muito para responder, estou arrasasdo

_Desculpe

_O que foi? você ficou, sei la, paralisado?

_Aaah é que quase todos os caras me falam isso e eu me assusto - Jensen riu

Deixamos esse papo de lado e conversamos sobre a viagem e o filhinho dele -.-

Continua...


End file.
